


November 2010 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as advertised</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 2010 FicBits

The Scarecrow had yet to decide just how he was going to conduct his next major experiment in mass fear when Firefly escaped prison. The first arson came soon after, and then the Scarecow just knew he had the right method to introduce his serums to the masses. A quick hire of a goon squad netted him the manpower he needed; they scoured the areas that Firefly liked to target, charging people to 'fireproof' the buildings with a spray.

He moved quickly on the heels of the second arson to get that part done, and then waited. Let Gotham cower and show her weakened mind to him when the fires came again; the Scarecrow's message would ring loud and clear in the screams of those affected by his formulas.

No one was safe from fear, and each strike would help the Scarecrow refine his methods until all of Gotham...even that overgrown flying rodent...cowered for him.

* * *

The woman with the brilliant red hair was sitting perfectly still in the interview room. The psychologist entered, taking her seat to begin the interview, completely professional in all her motions and words.

"Ms. Isley, I am Dr. Quinzel," she began, running details of this woman's file through her mind. Yes, there was quite a bit to work with, but in the end, Quinzel doubted that an eco-terrorist, even one this far up on the sociopath scale, was going to be her make-or-break thesis.

"I could have been a doctor," Poison Ivy said, amusedly, as she watched the new psychiatrist. She wondered just how long this one would last before transferring to Belle Reve or just winding up as an inmate.

"Could have, would have, should have?" the doctor invited, provocative in her wording and tone, a flash of something in her eyes that sparked the patient's interest. 

"I learned enough," Poison Ivy promised in a low, seductive tone. "Maybe, one day, I'll teach you a bit of what I know."

"Perhaps, if you and I have the same view of life, that might happen," Quinzel replied evenly, making her notes.

* * *


End file.
